


Forgiveness

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU-gust 2020, M/M, keeping the tags short and sweet, ygocollablove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: An angel is offered as a sacrifice by a cult to appease their lord.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: AUgust 2020, LemonLewd's Lewds





	Forgiveness

The night was quiet, aside from the fluttering of feathers. An angel was chained to a demon’s altar and left as an offering. His struggles were valiant but in vain, for an angel could not break iron chains cursed with demonic chants. Exhausted, Yusei rested, pulling his wings close. He had imagined his end would be at the claws of a demon but not like this, chained and helpless to further a cult’s ends.

Symbols around the altar and chains began to glow a deep shade of red – the demon the cult worshiped and bargained with was approaching. An unnatural dark mist was flooding the area, obscuring Yusei’s view of the surrounding forest but making a pair of glowing violet eyes stand out so much more. The demon was large, and between his his curled horns floated a crown of hellfire – a Prince of Hell. Two pairs of massive red and black dragon’s wings flapped lazily as the demon moved forward, his clawed feet not bothering to touch the ground. Dark red and black scales decorated the demon’s body, and he wore not a single article of clothing.

Yusei glared silently at the Prince. The demon raked his eyes down Yusei’s form before reaching out and skimming his claws across the silver feathers of his wings. “A beautiful offering indeed,” the demon spoke, his voice rumbling and dripping with vile power. “My followers have certainly outdone themselves this time.” The Prince laughed darkly. “I should reward them justly.”

“What are you planning, demon?” Yusei snapped. “You wish to pluck my feathers? Mount my wings on your wall? Spill my blood to fuel your own power?”

“No, my little bird,” the Prince growled. “I am hardly so barbaric.” The demon lifted himself up onto the altar and straddled the angel’s waist.

“You wish to defile me?!” Yusei’s struggles return with a vengeance. “Not as long as I breathe!”

“Tempting,” the Prince chuckled, “but even the prettiest corpse is still a corpse.” The demon let a single claw trace the muscles of Yusei’s abdomen. “I prefer those who can still react, still feel.” The claw sunk harshly into Yusei’s flesh, making him cry out. The Prince smiled a terrible smile. “I wish to hear my praises sung in your screams.”

“I will never praise you, monster!” Yusei declared.

The Prince was hardly bothered by the statement. “Oh, but you will,” he insisted. “You will not be the first angel I’ve swayed into my thrall this way.” The Prince lifted himself, allowing his whip-like tail to snake forward and into Yusei’s pants. Yusei gasped at the cold heat, and tried to fight, only to be stripped easily. “That is the fatal flaw of angels,” the Prince went on. “They deny their carnal urges, their darker desires so much that once they get a taste, they submit so easily to the dark they once so vehemently despised.”

The lower pair of wings forced Yusei’s legs apart, and the tail rose back up to rub at his hole. Yusei cried out at the sensation. The Prince smiled. “Unlike your Creator, I do not fault you for your weakness, little bird. Having weakness is inherent in all Creations, so why pretend like it is so terrible?”

The tail forced itself inside of Yusei, and he writhed as it shifted around in him, rubbing his walls and spreading its cold heat. The demon’s upper wings supported his weight as he ran his hands down Yusei’s chest. “Denying your weakness will let it remain as such,” the Prince said. “Only by embracing your flaws can you turn them into strengths.”

The Prince leaned down to press a kiss to Yusei’s throat, making the angel shudder. Sharp, serrated teeth ghosted over the unmarred flesh. “Let me show you,” the Prince murmured, “what freedom truly feels like.” The tail pulled out of Yusei, and the Prince moved himself down to sit between the angel’s legs. Clawed fingers tested his entrance and Yusei writhed once more.

Something inside of him felt…wrong. Something inside of Yusei wanted this, yearned to be taken by the demon. The Prince smirked, apparently able to sense the budding sinful desire. “You see my words ring true,” the Prince said. “All angels fall much the same way.” Yusei couldn’t bring any retorts to mind, but he hoped a stubborn silence might convey his intentions better.

Bracing his hands on the angel’s hips, the Prince shoved his cock into Yusei, eliciting a scream. It was far larger than the tail and covered in scales that scraped at his walls. The vile desire in Yusei was growing stronger and stronger not matter how hard he tried to stifle it.

“Stop denying your true self, little bird,” the Prince cooed. “Let the pleasure roll through you.” The Prince bucked his hips, and Yusei cried out again. The pain was morphing, the cold heat sinking deeper. His wings trembled and burned.

The demon thrust into him over and over, and the sharp cries of pain began to change, lowering into lewd sounds of pleasure. Yusei still fought, still resisted, but it was getting harder and harder to think about anything other than the alluring pleasure and building heat within his body. His own dick was starting to throb with need, and the demon was happy to coil his tail around its length and stroke it.

Feathers drifted to the ground, burning to nothing from invisible flames, replacing themselves with new ones. The Prince reached up, hardly disturbing his motions, to feel the new feathers. “This,” he breathed with a grin, “is your true beauty, my little bird.” Yusei turned his head to look at the now black feathers; with every movement, they glittered with color.

The chain cuffs released Yusei’s wrists, and he clung to the demon; escaping from the demon’s claws had left his mind. “More!” the fallen angel cried. “More! Please!” The demon furled his wings around his newest, prettiest servant, enveloping them in darkness. The fallen angel came long before the demon, crying out in such as way that even a demon could appreciate. His azure eyes, once devoid of any light of their own, took on an otherworldly glimmer.

The Prince laid his exhausted thrall back onto the altar, gently removing himself from the fallen angel’s body. Yusei weakly protested. “Rest, little bird,” the Prince purred. “Regain your strength. I have a few other matters to tend to.” Claws trailed down Yusei’s torso. “Once I am finished, I will return to you.” The fallen angel settled down, closing his eyes to do as instructed.

With little noise, the Prince of Hell slipped away from his altar and towards his followers’ meeting place just a little ways away. Yes, they had earned a generous reward indeed for such a wondrous offering…


End file.
